1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for performing a video communication service and a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and terminal for performing a video communication service in which a calling terminal and a called terminal can share video data in real-time during a video communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal having a video communication function transmits user video data, receives video data from a corresponding user, and displays the received video data during audio and video transmission/reception. A video communication method using the mobile communication terminal inserts control data into compressed audio and video data for transmission/reception through a traffic channel using a data service function in which the reliability of Quality of Service (QoS) may not be guaranteed due to delay or jitter caused by the nature of the channel. To implement real-time audio and video streaming by detecting data loss occurring during transmission/reception, a transmitting terminal uses a predetermined protocol.
Loss of audio and video data usually occurs during transmission through a wireless environment. To overcome such loss, control data for error checking is transmitted with the audio and video data using a protocol such as Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP), H.324M, H.323, or SIP. Among these protocols, H.324M is a video communication standard of the International Telecommunications Union-Telecommunication Standard Sector (ITU-T) and is used for transmission of compressed audio and video data from a transmitting terminal based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA).
To share predetermined video data (for example, moving picture contents) between a calling terminal having the video communication function and a called terminal having the video communication function, the calling terminal streams video data to the called terminal in real-time and the called terminal reproduces the received video data in real-time. In this case, the calling terminal cannot transmit the video data while reproducing the video data. As a result, the user of the called terminal can immediately reproduce and check the received video data, but the user of the calling terminal cannot check the video data being transmitted. Consequently, the user of the calling terminal may transmit undesired video data.
Moreover, in conventional video communications, the calling terminal and the called terminal cannot share screen data displayed in real-time on the calling terminal except for each other's video data.